Cuando los lobeznos aullan
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Una situación fortuita es algo que no puedes manejar... ¿podria haberlo manejado Tonks? ¿Se hará cargo Remus de lo que debe hacerse cargo? Entren a ver... los lobeznos estan aullando...
1. Lo que no quieres y lo que

_**CUANDO LOS LOBEZNOS AULLAN...**_

**_Capitulo I: "_Lo que tu no quieres... y lo que ni siquiera sabes que quieres..."**

- ¡Estoy harta! ¡deja de mortificarme, maldición!

Nunca la había visto así.

- Lo siento – susurró.

- ¡Y deja tu papel de víctima! Hablemos – parecía haberse calmado. Sus cabellos eran negros muy largos y lacios. Ella ocultó la mirada y cuando volvió a verle directamente sus ojos eran azules, de un tono peculiar, que él conocía perfectamente. Por supuesto que le recordaba a alguien. Esas facciones... – Hablemos bien de nosotros.

- Lo nuestro no puede ser...

- ya lo dijiste más de mil veces, ¿pero porqué?

- Soy...

- ¡¡ya se todas esas excusas! ¡Entonces porqué me tomaste la mano! ¡¿Para qué dijiste que ibamos a intentar algo!

- Me puedo equivocar...

Se paseó nerviosa por el césped húmedo; a lo lejos el Fénix aún cantaba. Caminó hasta el lago y miró su reflejo, soltando por lo bajo una maldición.

- Ya no puedo controlar nada... ni siquiera mi metamorfosis – susurró para sí misma.

- Nym...

- ¡Es Tonks! – le cortó ásperamente. Se sentó frente al vaivén del agua. Mirando en la claridad su real aspecto. La figura de una Black y la odiaba. Se veía tan parecida a Bellatrix que saberse así le daba repulsión. Por eso nunca usaba su real imagen. El cabello largo, un negro casi idéntico al de Sirius. Los ojos azules, ¡Un color de familia! El porte elegante de los Black.

Deseaba entonces haberse parecido más a su padre.

- Remus... al menos respóndeme algo – le dijo con voz calmada - ¿me amas?

Él no la miró.

- Contéstame

Aún cuando buscaba los ojos dorados del licántropo... la esquivaba. Y eso dolía tanto que él no tenía ni idea. Miró la hierva verde del piso tratando de convencerse que él no la miraba por alguna buena razón. Él siempre tenía razones para todo.

- Si, sabes que si te amo, Tonks.

- ¿Entonces? – soltó antes de pensar. Era como si estuviese rogando por su amor.

Él no era capaz de mentirle. Todo sería más sencillo con decirle no te amo, o no siento lo mismo que tu por mí. Todas esas frases que a veces Sirius les decía a las chicas en tiempos de escuela. Pero él no era capaz de hacerlo. Eso era mentirle, mentirse... Y el hacerlo con ella era algo que no estaba dispuesto.

- ¿Entonces, porqué no puede ser?

- ¡Ya te dije Tonks! No hagas las cosas más difíciles...

Era mucho pedir. Realmente era mucho pedir.

La auror se puso de pie bruscamente tratando de que él enfrentara su mirada de una buena vez y le diese una buena explicación. Ella se la merecía, ¿verdad?

- Podemos ser amigos

¡¡ah tenía ganas de matarlo!

- Está bien, Remus Lupin

Se le acercó muy lentamente poniéndose en puntitas de pie para rozar muy suavemente su mejilla con un beso. La sensación que él sentía era indescriptible y sólo era un toque, muy tenue. Muy inocente y casi imperceptible. Pero allí estaba, y la piel de esa zona ardía en llamas por ella. Nymphadora era capaz de muchas cosas que ella ni siquiera notaba.

- Amigos.

La miró detenidamente. Ahora más que nunca le recordaba a Bellatrix, con su expresión indiferente y casi desdeñosa.

Ella se alejó de él con un nudo horrible en la garganta, haciendo esfuerzos por volver sus facciones a otra forma y luchando consigo misma para no regresar y zarandear a ese hombre hasta que aceptara lo que sucedía entre ellos de una vez por todas y le abriese los brazos y el corazón.

Aún con todas esas ganas, no lo hizo. No volvió.

Después de patrullar el colegio, se apareció en su departamento en donde encontró las repetidas llamadas de sus padres, que seguramente temían por su desaparición.

Encontró en su brazo una cicatriz que ni siquiera había notado y pensó, entonces, que en su corazón había mucha más, siento Remus el único capaz de curarlas.

Pero él... no quería.

_**Fin del Cap. I**_

Por un momento me dije... ¡No lo hagas! No Subas un fic más pues vas a terminar loca. Básicamente tengo este fic armado, está... listo pero me falta escribir los caps. Es probable que sea breve pero también es probable que no. Tiendo a dar muchas vueltas a la hora de contar algo y eso no sólo pasa en mi vida real, también aquí. Así que quizás tarde un poco más.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Voy a tomarme un pequeño momento para tirarles un par de títulos interesantes para leer en esta sección, sin desprestigiar a los demás, sólo que estos fics me han gustado mucho:

- "Algo Natural" y "Matices", ambos de Bet-HPG. Que es una preciosa autora. Los fics son hermosos.

- "La espera", de Tlal Galaxia

- "Me da igual porque eres tu", de Charat 142

Si me olvido de alguno lo siento, pero a volveré a comentar fics, quizás lo haga en mi blog, que pueden encontrar en mi fic, ahí hay algunas respuestas a reviews, comentarios y explicaciones del fic y de paso recomendaciones de historias. Claro que también se encuentran una que otra pavada mía, jaja.

Besos a todos, ¡corazones!

Yo... la de siempre... A la que acaban de conocer y me puedo presentar luego, si no molesta. Aunque ya me han visto en esta sección. Con nombre nuevo...

Ruby Black (más conocida como Sumire-chan)


	2. Entre el café y la oscuridad

**_CUANDO LOS LOBEZNOS AULLAN..._**

_**Capitulo II: "Entre el café y la Oscuridad"**_

El día para Nymphadora Tonos amaneció mucho más azul y cálido de lo que hubiese deseado.

Se esforzó durante minutos en el espejo para volver su cabello de otro color que no fuese gris o negro, o una mezcla de ambos. Y lograr mejorar su rostro, teía los ojos hinchados y unas manchas horrendas bajo ellos.

Pocas veces en su vida había llorado.

Quizás esas veces eran lo suficiente importantes como para justificar las lágrimas pero no las recordaba con exactitud. Salvo la muerte de Dumbledore.

Sin embargo tampoco recordaba haber llorado por amor.

En realidad, nunca había estado enamorada y eso cambiaba muchas cosas. Aún cuando lo que ella y Charlie habían tenido fue importante para ella y era especial. A su estilo…

Aquel día no tenía ganas de trabajar y para su suerte, tampoco tenía que ir al ministerio. Se dejó caer en su sofá y encendió la pequeña televisión que hacía no mucho había instalado. Si mal no recordaba sólo la había encendido dos o tres veces.

Inevitablemente pensó en él, apenas sorbió de su taza de café caliente. Sabía horrible y no como el que él preparaba. Así, la chica de cabello levemente rojizo se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba de una manera que no tenía explicación.

Aún cuando una parte de ella insistía en lo absurdo de extrañarlo ahora, cuando se habían aceptado como amigos. Bueno, él había aceptad eso… Seguramente, Remus ni pensaba en ella. Pero la amaba…

¡Merlín¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

Él la amaba.

Una sonrisa se fugó de sus labios de manera inconsciente tan sólo pensar en que Remus, el reservado y a veces tan prejuicioso, ese hombre temeroso había aceptado que la amaba. A ella. Una chica del cabello rosa.

Recordó el encuentro y la conversación que habían tenido. Él no… Él no había notado que ella… Suspiró desesperada. Nunca nadie había visto lo que Remus y eso le ataba a él de una manera en que no quería y esperaba, de esa manera, que el licántropo no hubiese notado los cambios en su físico. Habían sido momentáneos pero… Quizás él si los había visto.

Su verdadero yo.

Sintiéndose desprotegida corrió a cambiarse y sin peinarse, salió atropelladamente a la calle, golpeando, inmediatamente, a un peatón que pasaba por allí.

---------

Minutos… O quizás horas después regresó. No estaba muy segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado caminando y dando vueltas, mirando a las personas felices, los enamorados del parque y todas esas personas que le miraban extraño. Había logrado que su cabello volviese a ser rosa chillón y eso, definitivamente, llamaba la atención.

Se dirigía a prepararse algo de comer cuando una lechuza en el alfeizar de su ventana llamó su atención.

Era una nota de la orden. Había reunión.

Su cerebro comenzó a sopesar la información. Maldijo su suerte en silencio mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, respiró profundo. Volvería a verlo.

Había pensado que quizás pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que lo encontrara pero ahora estaría allí… respirando el mismo aire, viendo a las mismas personas, tratando de establecer esa conexión amistosa que ninguno de los dos quería tener. Bueno, que ella no quería tener.

Sintió un dolorcito en su pecho que se acrecentó más mientras pasaba el tiempo. Durante el tiempo hasta la reunión, se mortificó, esforzándose por intentar entenderlo pero no tenía éxito. ¿Cómo era posible que la amara y no se permitiera ser feliz con ella?

Tal vez su amabilidad y caballerismo le había impedido herirla al decirle que no correspondía sus sentimientos. Aunque quizás eso habría sido lo mejor. Porque de todas formas, sabiendo o no la verdad, estaba sufriendo de una forma considerable. Y no quería decírselo.

Atardecía cuando, finalmente, decidió dejar sus cavilaciones y aparecerse en los alrededores a la mansión Black.

- ¡Tonks! – saludaron alegremente los chicos. Es decir, Hermione, Harry y Ron, nomás verla.

Los tres estaban en la sala cuando ella llegó y corrieron a su encuentro. Se veían felices de una manera que Tonks no podía explicar. Quizás era porque ella no estaba siendo la alegría personificada.

Harry se veía mejor que días atrás, menos pálido. Ron parecía haber crecido y Hermione vestía una faldita que a Nymphadora le parecia más atrevida, se veía linda y alta. ¿Podían esos niños cambiar tanto en poco tiempo¿Se estaba volviendo ella una vieja?

¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó la ex prefecta de Gryffindor cuando los muchachos fueron a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Ya que en las reuniones de la orden todos comían y ellos ni siquiera tenían acceso a ellas… Aún.

Era muy raro que ella llegara temprano a la reunión y eso definitivamente sorprendió a Minerva McGonagall que llegó después de que la metamórfoga comenzara a conversar con Hermione. Se veía pálida y ojerosa. Llevaba un vestido negro y parecía haber envejecido bastante. Por un momento, Tonks se alegró de no ser la única.

Buenas noches, señoritas – les saludó con una voz extremadamente cortes y formal.

Buenas noches, profesora.

¿O será directora?

Minerva enrojeció.

Pues sí, es directora – contestó con una timidez que no parecía ella.

Voy a ver como les va a los chicos con eso, permiso – se apresuró a decir Hermione un poco inquieta.

Nymphadora miró a la nerviosa castaña y le intrigó ese escape, pero luego McGonagall le preguntó algo acerca del ministerio y se olvidó por completo de ello.

------------

La reunión no había dado ningún avance a la situación. A fin de cuentas sólo habían arreglado algunos papeleos y menudencias. Pero también habían anunciado que el hermano de Dumbledore quería unir fuerzas con ellos.

Por otro lado también habían sorteado que Minerva sería la dirigente de la Orden y ella les había repartido una que otra tarea importante.

Sin embargo, para ella el momento esencial del día había sido verlo.

Estaba un poco pálido pero había logrado que su corazón latiera sin control y a toda velocidad. Le sudaban las manos y sólo podía mirarle. Reflejarse en lo dorado de sus ojos y perderse en ellos.

- Entonces… ¿Crees que podrás conseguirme el libro?

La voz de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se llevaba bien con ella, era agradable y simpática. Y no se molestaba con escucharle hablar sin parar. Con tanta convivencia con Ron debía de estar acostumbrada.

- Si, claro, pero pienso que deberías esperar a volver a Hogwarts y tener acceso a la

Sección Prohibida.

- Es que…

- Además puede que yo sea profesora – continuó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿La profesora McGonagall te ha ofrecido el puesto?

- Sí, como profesora de DLCAO.

- Ya veo… Pero es que… Tonos, nosotros no vamos a regresar a Hogwarts este año.

- ¿Qué!

Hermione le tapó la boca rápidamente y los que quedaban en la sala volvieron a sus propias conversaciones, antes de marcharse definitivamente de la casa.

- No se lo digas a nadie.

- N-No lo haré.

Mucho menos a McGonagall, los mataría. Encima ahora estaba pensando en redoblar la guarda de Harry, mucho más ahora que él estaba fuera de la casa de sus tíos.

- ¿Por qué no van a regresar? – preguntó en cuanto asimiló la información.

- tenemos otras opciones.

- No puedes contarme¿Cierto?

- Lo siento.

- Bueno, no importa.

Se encogió de hombros. Ellos tres eran un grupo herméticamente cerrado y era normal que la información no saliera de allí.

- Te conseguiré el libro Herm, no te preocupes.

- Perfecto, Tonks, muchas gracias.

Hermione se fue a dormir pasada la medianoche pero ella no se desapareció al instante.

Una sensación extraña le invadió mientras tomaba una taza de café y se recargaba en la mesa de la cocina. La Oscuridad…

El café de él…

Tenía ganas de correr a buscarlo, enfrentarlo.

Luego de haberlo visto entrar en el comedor se había esforzado por dejar de pensar en su rostro. La compañía de Hermione y las bromas de Moody habían ayudado bastante porque durante esas horas había logrado quitarlo de su mente.

Pero… no había sido por mucho.

Se avecinaba una guerra y ella necesitaba de su amor para sobrevivir, lo estaba necesitando en ese instante y él se lo negaba como quien niega un vaso de agua al moribundo.

Se sintió extrasensible y una vez más esa sensación se coló entre sus huesos y su piel, tiñendo sus cabellos de un rojo largo e intenso.

Entonces la luz de la Cocina se encendió repentinamente….

_**Fin del Cap. II**_

**¡HOLA! **Al fin he logrado terminar este cap. He tenido problemas con la compu, me han pasado un montón de cosas pero al fin he logrado estar acá subiendo esto.

Millones de gracias por su apoyo, me han hecho muy feliz.

Les cuento que la respuesta a los reviews están en mi LJ en mi perfil y si no, via reply a algunos, lo que pasa es que se me hace más engorroso y no tengo nada de tiempo.

Estoy en un cyber subiendo el cap. Y les comento que el siguiente ya está listo.

**¿Fecha de actualizacion? **5 De Julio

Besos

Ruby P. Black


	3. A veces solo te puedes dejar llevar

_**CUANDO LOS LOBEZNOS AULLAN...**_

_By Ruby P. Black_

_**Capitulo III: "A veces sólo te puedes dejar llevar…"**_

- Harry…

- Venía por un vaso de agua.

Ella le sonrió y le alcanzó un vaso del estante que estaba sobre su cabeza. La cocina lucía demasiado ordenada.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro que si – sonrió ampliamente, pero por un momento fue como si él no le creyese – de verdad – insistió.

Harry le miró tratando de entenderle.

- Oye, Harry, me ha comentado Hermione que no van a volver a Hogwarts.

El muchacho retrocedió un poco.

- No voy a obligarte a que lo hagas ¿Sabes?

- Tenemos otras alternativas – aseguró.

- Eso dijo ella – se encogió de hombros – solamente me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí. Claro, no soy la más útil del mundo – rió y él también lo hizo – pero podría ayudarlos en lo que necesiten.

- Lo pensaremos…

Tonks asintió.

- me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Tonks, espero que te animes… ¡Ah! – exclamó deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta - ¿Irás al casamiento de Bill?

Lo sopesó de verdad…

- …no tengo nada que hacer… mmm… en realidad no tengo ni idea. Pero quizás lo haga, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No puedo ir solo – bajó el rostro.

- Cuenta conmigo, Harry.

- Gracias, buenas noches.

Charlie le había invitado… le había mandado una lechuza desde Rumania para asegurarse que iría al casamiento de su hermano. Ella aún no le contestaba y el pelirrojo tampoco había vuelto a escribirle, se conocían demasiado bien. Desde allí CHarlie aún no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar y ella también… un milagro.

Internamente esperaba poder decir cuanto amaba a otro, un hombre que la acompañaría a la fiesta.

Eso, obviamente, no había ocurrido. Y al paso que iba, quizás no ocurriría.

Con una floritura de su varita volvió a apagar la luz y se sumió en su propia oscuridad.

Dejó la taza en la mesa y decidió que lo mejor era irse. En Grimmauld Place no se podía aparecer, así que al menos tenía que salir afuera y desde allí hacerlo. Las medidas para proteger a Harry eran cada vez más exigentes.

Una mano le detuvo bruscamente en medio de la sala y un olor conocido la inundó por completo, un olor masculino, como tabaco y café. Olor a libros y a tranquilidad, y por un momento fue llevada a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

- Bebía café – contestó en un hilo de voz. Su aroma le ponía nerviosa, su contacto la sensibilizaba – Te extrañé.

Deslizó su mano de la de él y se aferró a ella.

- ¿Me extrañaste? Dímelo por favor.

Se le acercó, seducida por los ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad. Y a pesar de no ver el resto de su cuerpo, sabía que él llevaba ese pantalón gris y una camisa café algo desgastada.

Sentía su mirada en ella.

- Te extrañé, Nymphadora.

Gruñó

- Re he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre.

Él rió y guidado por alguna fuerza acarició sus hebras rojizas.

- a mí me gusta tu nombre.

Sin quererlo suspiró al sentir sus dedos ascender lentamente a su rostro.

- El rojo t e queda bien, te ves bonita.

Fue como si su corazón explotara repentinamente. Acercó más su rostro y se apresuró a cerrar la distancia, fundiéndolos en un beso apasionado. Un beso que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando.

Cada parte de su cuerpo lo pedía.

Se lanzó a la captura y Remus tampoco se apartó. Sus fuertes y masculinos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la acercaron con firmeza. La comió, en un beso ardiente y salvaje. Un juego de búsqueda. Donde eran presa y cazador, pero ninguno sabía quien era quien.

Ella le había rodeado el cuello con las manos y le entregaba todo el corazón, esperando con ansias que eso fuese sólo el comienzo.

Las manos de Remus subían hacia sus mejillas, tan suaves y femeninas, hermosas al contacto de su piel masculina que era áspera, todo lo contrario a esa fragilidad. Bajó hasta sus hombres y el abrigo se le resbaló por los hombros mientras Lupin se deleitaba con su figura.

Era como si estuviese embrujado, era un hechizo y el contacto de su cuerpo mancillado con el de ella le enloquecía. Remus entendió entonces ese hechizo que le unía y se apartó de un tirón de ella.

En la oscuridad la vio, tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, tan besables y deseables, le brillaban los ojos de un tono azul muy… demasiado conocido…

- ¡¡No me mires!! – le gritó ella con la respiración acelerada.

La siguió dando zancadas.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también.

Ella se había recargado en la mesa de la cocina y los largos mechones menos rojizos le ocultaban la mirada.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – dijo la metamórfoga – es… ¿Por qué correspondiste mi beso?

El licántropo bajó el rostro. No solo era el hecho de que la luna llena estuvese cerca y sus instintos muy despiertos. Era el hecho de su aroma, de su piel suave y levemente más moreno, de sus ojos tan transparentes y sinceros. Su sonris siempre tan brillante y alegre. Era el hecho de que se había enamorado de ella…

Porque Tonks nunca… nunca había sido como cualquiera otra mujer. Era única.

- ¿Es porque me amas?

- Tonks…

- Me amas, Remus, tu… tu me lo dijiste – aseguró un tanto confusa – basta de ser cabezota, Remus, intentémoslo, por favor…

Él negó.

- Ya hablamos de esto. Quedamos en ser amigos.

- Los amigos no se besan.

Suspiró. Si él era cabezota, Tonks lo era más.

- Vamos, Remus, dejemos de jugar, Merlín.

- Perdóname.

Y se fue de la cocina. Escapando como de costumbre.

Tonks le miró firmemente y un poco abrumada. Cuando él no veía la forma de resolver el conflicto escapaba. Esa era su vil táctica.

El licántropo sintió las voces de sus amigos en la cabeza, reprochándole el hecho de que se había vuelto tan cobarde.

Rió amargamente…

-------------

Cuando Nymphadora llegó su casa notó que estaba temblando y que no llevaba su abrigo.

Sonrió.

Podía sentir todavía el contacto de las manos de Remus en su piel. El sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su boca. Soltó sin querer un grito eufórico que retumbó por todo el departamento mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Acababa de tomar una decisión. Ella era Nymphadora Tonks, y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por Remus Lupin…

_**Fin **_

¡¡¡¡Perdon!!! He tardado muchísimo yo se. Pero ahora he retomado el fic y no voy a abandonarlo. Les cuento que el 9 de agosto estoy subiendo el nuevo cap, pero espero ver reviews. Si, ya se… estoy exigente encima que tardo muchisimo en subir el capítulo, pero es que… ¡¡me hacen tan feliz!!

En fin, nos estaremos viendo… Quiero agradecer a: Bet, francesca85 y Biank rAdClIfFe, que me han dejado sus mensajitos y me han hecho, como se dice en mi país, el aguante con este fic.

Gracias a todos tmb.

Besitos

Los amo

Ruby P. BLack


	4. El error

_**CUANDO LOS LOBEZNOS AULLAN...**_

_**Capitulo IV: "**_**El error de Tonks"**

Tonks permaneció varios días sin ir a Grimmauld Place, tantos que llegó momento en que se olvidó del paso del tiempo y se concentró en el trabajo como auror y otras obligaciones, como visitar a su madre o salir a comer con amigas. Le daría el tiempo suficiente a Remus para que la extrañara.

Era una noche en la que volvía caminando, pensando solamente en él cuando llegó de improvisto a la casa, era raro pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, hasta que estuvo frente al lugar donde estaba Grimmauld. Quizás era su propio corazón el que la había guiado hasta allí.

Y la verdad es que lo extrañaba.

La casa estaba a oscuras totales y un silencio envolvía su propia soledad, se asomó hacia las escaleras pero tampoco encontró señales de que hubiese alguien. ¿Y si había salido? Caminó hasta la cocina y entonces se asomó por la ventana de la misma, el jardín se encontraba vacío y los grillos sonaban de fondo. El sonido nocturno de la noche y la luz de la luna llena que se proyectaba llenando todo con su…. ¿¿Luz??

- ¿¿Luna llena?? – balbuceó.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que corría apresurada fuera de la cocina cuando escuchó el aullido lastimoso. Era él.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la casa la figura se le había lanzado encima, haciendo que la varita que había tomado saliera volando a un rincón. La observó mientras hacía fuerzas para liberarse. Cuando lo logró corrió hasta la varita y arremetió contra la bestia, quien cayó hacia el lado opuesto de ella.

Tonks era muy buena como auror y por eso no tenía miedo, su agitación era más que evidente pero jamás temería y menos de él. Lo durmió con un hechizo y lo llevó levitando hacia el cuarto de arriba. Se veía tan calmado y adorable, incluso lindo así dormido. Totalmente diferente a la furia y hambre que demostraba despierto.

Cuando lo colocó en la cama se arrimó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el lomo y acariciando con lentitud el cabello del hombre lobo, gruñía por lo bajo mientras respiraba más agitado que un ser humano común. Lo cubrió con una frazada que encontró a la par que este se hacía un ovillo.

- ¿Qué estará soñando? – se preguntó en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la cama y se quedaba mirándolo.

Así, sin decir más, llegó el día. El amanecer la encontró despierta, observando aún el vaivén del pecho de la criatura, mirando cómo poco a poco iba cambiando y volviendo a ser ese hombre de cabello castaño grisáceo. Sabía que no querría verla allí.

Dándole un último vistazo salió del cuarto, seguramente Harry estaría en el cuarto de Sirius, encerrado como le había escuchado decir a Remus más de una vez. Molly se lo habría querido llevar pero el muchachito por supuesto que se negaría. No dejaría a Remus sólo en la casa, abandonado a su suerte.

Harry tenía mucho de James y Lily, pero incluso tenía mucho de Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – soltó Molly Weasley al verla entrar al comedor.

- Hola – sonrió con incrédula inocencia.

- No me digas que… ¡Que irresponsable!

Tonks negó con la cabeza.

- No me digas nada Molly, por favor.

La escuchó chistar por lo bajo.

Tomó café a sorbos y al rato volvió a subir, cargando el desayuno de Remus con ella. Por supuesto había sido la señora Weasley quien lo preparara. Se acercó a su lado con la misma lentitud que en la noche, esa misma mirada, enamorada, la misma serenidad y amor que el rechazaba siempre.

Entonces Remus despertó y se encontró con los ojos azules que le observaban.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada.

- ¿Qué paso? – exclamó él más alto. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte.

- Eso… - se calló – no es cierto, Tonks, siento tu aroma en mí… siento mi aroma en ti, ¿Qué te hice?

La metamórfoga sonrió nerviosa.

- pero es que no pasó nada, estoy perfectamente.

Remus se puso de pie con brusquedad y la jaló hacia él, tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Deja de mentirme niña tonta! ¿No ves que es importante? – bajó el tono de voz - ¿te he lastimado? ¿Te herí?

- Si, pero no fue precisamente hoy, ni anoche.

- Merlin Nymphadora… pude matarte.

- No me digas así.

- te podría haber matado – balbuceó él abrazándola y se dejó llevar por su aroma. Sus narices se rozaron y la caricia llevó al beso salvaje que los sumergió en un ir y venir de sus manos y labios.

Ella se entregó a la pasión y él a la locura desmedida de tenerla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor. Con cariño fue quitándole la ropa, despacio, muy cuidadoso y finalmente se dejó hacer. Dejó que ella le guiara y le descubriera.

- te amo – susurró ella antes de besarle y Remus le correspondió bajito, en su oído, para que sólo sus almas lo escucharan.

Era tan maravilloso tenerla con él y así dejó de ser un hombre lobo para ser aquel Moony que era capaz de arriesgarse por lo que quería. Y la hizo su mujer. Olvidándose de absolutamente todo.

Entregados el uno al otro, llegaron al cúlmine de toda la belleza del acto y finalmente no tardaron mucho en quedarse profundamente dormidos, abrazados, con la cabeza negrusca apoyada en el pecho masculino y las manos de este rodeando la cintura femenina.

Cuando Remus despertó, pensando que era un sueño, estuvo a punto de creerlo, pero luego de un rato la vio entrar con una bandeja de comida y comprobó que no se trataba de uno.

- Hola – sonrió ella, tan radiante que él se sintió un cobarde, un asqueroso patán. Una rata.

Se quedó serio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nymphadora…

- Oh, no me digas así…

- No quiero que te ilusiones.

**Fin del cap.**

Bueno si, he tardado horrores, pero aquì está el cap. Espero que les guste tanto como los otros y trataré de no demorar, lamentablemente estoy trabajando y no tengo una fecha aproximada de actualización. Gracias a: Lunatica Black, Biank Radcliffe, Piper-Tonks y Francesca. Los quiero

Besos

Ruby


	5. desilusion

_**CUANDO LOS LOBEZNOS AULLAN...**_

_**Capitulo V: "Desilusiones para todos"**_

Ella parpadeó confusa y se sintió estúpida por un momento, mirándolo con una sonrisa boba y enamorada.

- lo siento – dijo la voz suave de él – todo fue un acto de instinto Tonks, tu no sabes lo que soy cuando estoy transformado.

- ¿me estás cargando?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que no lo se? ¿Eres tonto o qué, Remus? ¡¡Remus por merlín!! ¡Ya basta! – exclamó desesperada – Sé todo y todo lo que no sé es lo que quiero descubrir.

- Pero no te amo…

La muchacha de cabellos rosados se quedó mirándolo un rato hasta que al fin dio media vuelta, sintiendo como las lágrimas se abarrotaban en sus ojitos, alguien se cruzó con ella en la sala de estar pero casi ni le vio hasta que esa persona, Molly Weasley, le tomó el brazo, impidiéndole seguir caminando.

La madre afable la miró cariñosa y preocupada y Tonks se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar desconsolada.

Atrás de la escena Harry Potter y Hermione Granger miraban sin entender.

- Ya… querida, ya…. Ya verás que él lo entiende finalmente…

Harry Potter era un muchacho curioso, así que cuando Tonks decidió marcharse a su departamento, un poquito apenas más calmada, y vio que su ex profesor no bajaba, subió las escaleras para buscarlo. Lo encontró sentado junto a la ventana en un sofá pequeño, leyendo.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

- ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó en el umbral de la puerta.

- si, claro, Harry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo con tu cicatriz?

- No, definitivamente no - ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser eso? – es por Tonks.

El profesor negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero hablar de eso Harry.

- ¿Y de que? Si todavía no te comenté nada… ¿La viste llorar?

Remus asintió, claro que la había visto y merlín y todos los magos sabían que le dolía en el alma verla así.

- Tonks no volverá, estaba destrozada, yo no sé que tan fuerte te sientes tu Remus, ni sé que ha pasado entre ustedes pero no creo que seas lo suficientemente cobarde como para quedarte aquí mientras ella sufre en su casa – dijo Harry rápidamente y luego le dejó en su profunda soledad. Otra vez.

Harry no entendía, ni Molly, ni la misma Tonks… nadie entendía lo que era estar en su situación, lo que había sido recordar todo de golpe y no haber tenido el control de resistirse a lastimarla y de resistirse a amarla como lo había estado haciendo. Esa madrugada se había permitido deshacerse de amor por ella y eso no se lo podía perdonar.

Así, pasaron dos días y, efectivamente, Nymphadora no volvió a pisar Grimmauld Place.

Esto fue así hasta que una noche McGonagall convocó una reunión de la orden y todos la vieron aparecer con su cabello color negrusco, era un aspecto rarísimo, en principio pensaron que se tratara de Bellatrix.

- tengo algunos problemas con mi metamorfosis – le dijo a Hermione cuando se lo consultó e intentó sonreír – nada que no se solucione con algo de descanso.

También se veía similar a Sirius y eran evidentes las facciones de los Black allí, incluyendo cierta palidez y falta de sueño que le agravaban la apariencia.

Hablaban del posible regreso de los alumnos a Hogwarts cuando un patronus apareció y Tonks se levantó bruscamente. Ni una mirada habían cruzado. Ni una mirada cruzarían.

Aunque se le rompiera el alma.

Y aunque todos se desilusionaran de que podían quizás volver a estar juntos.

Tampoco Remus la observó y ella no volteó a verle ni siquiera cuando salió de la habitación camino al ministerio, había ataque en Hogsmeade y debía marchar enseguida, Hestia la estaría esperando allá.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observando el jardín, Remus se arrepintió de que ella se fuera enojada con el, se arrepintió de no haberle hablado siquiera o mirado lo suficiente como para mantener su imagen hermosa y radiante viva en su memoria. Pero cuando se sintió triste por ello, ya fue demasiado tarde…

**fin del cap**

**HOLA!! **Sólo un interludio para los siguientes caps. Son 11 y un epílogo.

Gracias a todos los reviews, contestaré los registrados via reply y al resto sólo me queda agradecerles profundamente la paciencia y el cariño que tienen por este fic.

Besitos

Ruby


	6. bajo crisis

**Cuando los lobeznos aullan…**

Capitulo VI: _"Nymphadora bajo crisis"_

Tonks apareció unos días después, un poco herida, tenía el cabello opaco de un color muy parecido al gris y la ropa sucia todavía. Ni siquiera había pasado por su departamento.

- ha vuelto – dijo determinante a los presentes quienes la miraron con evidente terror en sus miradas – He visto a Bellatrix.

- ven… - le dijo Molly guiándola hasta el sofá de la sala y le hizo sentar - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy mareada.

Molly regresó al rato con una extraña poción y Tonks se detuvo de hacer una arcada.

- Tonks…

- ¿mmm? – parecía un poco adormilada.

- ¿Pasó algo con Remus?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Molly?

- No, por nada – contestó la matriarca y se alejó, viendo que ya estaba bien, a terminar de ayudar a los chicos con el regreso a Hogwarts.

Remus había obligado a Harry a regresar, por más que el muchacho insistía en que debía entrenar y prepararse para el enfrentamiento final con el mago oscuro. Sin embargo, todos los demás estaban de acuerdo en que el trío dorado debía regresar a estudiar.

Así, llegó el día y Molly casi obligó a Nymphadora a acompañar a los demás a la estación del expresso. Los chicos se veían un poco deprimidos pero eso no detuvo a que los adultos hicieran cumplir su decisión.

- ¿Qué pasa Herms? – le dijo la metamórfoga a la muchacha de rizos castaños que se le había detenido en frente.

- Te deseo suerte Tonks, siento que hoy más que nunca necesitas eso.

- Gracias, realmente… - algo quebrada, la auror se alejó del grupo luego de despedirse de Harry. Se sentía mucho más sensible que en cualquier momento anterior y también estaba agotada, por lo cual necesitó sentarse en un banquillo.

Respiraba algo agitada.

- ¿te sientes bien? – era Remus que se había acercado luego de despedirse también de los demás.

- Vete – murmura ella con evidente astío.

¿Y ahora se acercaba…? ¿Qué no entendía que su simple presencia le rompía el alma? Eso no era justo. No era justo tenerlo cerca y sentir su presencia. Se acordó de lo que le dijo McGonagall antes de dejar la casa. La directora le había pedido que fuera de guardia a Hogwarts, quizás esa era una buena opción.

Al menos se alejaría un buen tiempo de Remus, y la herida que le consumía se terminaría de cerrar.

- Déjame en paz, vete – repitió ella y con un simple ¡plop! Se desapareció.

El hombre lobo negó con la cabeza; definitivamente ella no lo había perdonado, ella ya no lo quería y su decisión había sido la estupidez más grande que podría haber cometido. Aunque solo quisiera cuidarla… ¿Y como hacerlo ahora? Si encima la tenía lejos…

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!

El grito resonó por toda la casa y Molly por primera vez descubrió que alguien era aún más chillona que ella. Se asustó por Nymphadora y trató de guiarla nuevamente hacia algunas de las sillas pues temía que se cayera allí mismo.

- ¿Embarazada? Molly, perdóname, pero creo que has bebido mucha cerveza de mantequilla…

La mujer levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

- bueno, bueno… perdón. – se apresuró a decir Tonks – no, Molly, olvídalo, no estoy embarazada.

- ¿Estas…?

- Si, estoy segura. Ya no te preocupes… De todas formas, Molly perdóname pero no puedo quedarme mucho más. He decidido aceptar la propuesta de McGonagall y me iré de vigilancia a Hogwarts con Hestia y Charles.

Como de costumbre cuando Molly no estaba de acuerdo en algo, se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñando algo por lo bajo se alejó de ahí.

Nymphadora llegó temprano a Hogwarts, bastante cansada por el viaje y por lo poco que había dormido gracias a su insomnio. Hestia y Charles, un auror joven y muy capaz que era su amigo, le acompañaban y trataban de cuidarle un poco. Se notaba en su rostro vivaz un aura diferente que no correspondía con su carácter.

- Remus…

Y ahí estaba el profesor, de pie frente a la puerta de Hogwarts, observándola…

**Fin del cap**

He demorado horrores, lo sé… ¡¡¡Perdon!!! Pero acá estoy, trataré de no demorar tanto la próxima vez. Quiero agradecerles muchísimo a los que han estado leyendo y más que nada a los que han dejado sus reviews: **Biank Radcliffe, Ali Tonks Black, Francesca, Piper Lupin y TOonks **(ves que aquí estoy, jejej)

Realmente gracias por la paciencia, son geniales…

Los quiero… Espero que todos uds tengan unas muy felices fiestas rodeados de sus seres queridos y que los deseos que más necesitan y ansían bajen en una estrella y se posen en sus corazones en forma de un tierno beso.

Gracias,

Ruby P. Black


	7. ¿embarazo?

Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto… Mil perdones por la demora.

**Cuando los lobeznos aullan…**

Por Ruby P. Black

**Capítulo VII:** "¡¿Embarazo?"

Mantener la compostura y su posición de mujer orgullosa y dolida le costó horrores, verlo allí aguardando por ella (quizás no sólo a ella) llenaba su corazón de millones de expectativas. Todo en esa situación lastimaba demasiado.

Simplemente lo observó de reojo y asintió solemnemente sin detenerse siquiera, atravesó las puertas del colegio de magia y hechicería dirigiéndose directamente al despacho de McGonagall. La situación en Hogwarts, esa era la prioridad, no la relación extraña y el tubo en el que se sentía metida sin Remus.

Hestia y Charles les siguieron en silencio, pero estaba segura de que ellos pensaban que se comportaba como una chiquilla. Obviamente, el profesor podía darles información, como mínimo dónde quedaban sus habitaciones. Eso se enteraron posteriormente, en la oficina de la nueva directora. Para entonces habían pasado unos buenos minutos, Tonks se había perdido en el camino y nadie la notaba de tan buen humor como para poder contradecir su recorrido.

Finalmente, ella pudo relajarse en la mullida cama del cuarto que le habían asignado.

- Todo esto es horrible – pensó sintiéndose realmente muy cansada, tenía que solucionar urgente su insomnio o acabaría asesinando algo a costa de sus compulsivos nervios y su cambiante humor.

Tocaron la puerta.

Frunció el ceño y verdaderamente fastidiada, se puso de pie para abrir a la bendita persona que la interrumpía cuando estaba a punto de descansar. Por la noche tenía rondas que hacer y odiaría dormirse en una de ellas, Tonks sabía perfectamente que era capaz de caminar dormida.

- ¿Quién es? – su voz evidenció su estado a la perfección y se mordió el labio arrepentida.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Hizo un paso hacia atrás. No.

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo – dijo tragando saliva pesadamente.

- No te comportes como una niña, por favor.

Abrió la puerta de una sola vez mirando de manera fulminante al hombre que tenía enfrente. La perspectiva de observarlo tan directamente le hizo temblar levemente, era algo que estaba deseando evitar.

- No quiero hablar contigo, ¿entiendes? Pero tampoco quiero que me insultes, tienes que respetarme, ¿de acuerdo? – se apresuró a decir ella – no pensaba que estarías aquí y honestamente, no me interesa porqué estás…

Se le revolvió el estómago. Él la miró aparentemente sorprendido, dirigía su mirada a su cabello, que cambiaba de color velozmente, sin que ella lo pudiera controlar. Tonks se llevó la mano al estómago mientras se inclinaba en una expresión de evidente dolor, presurosa acabó corriendo al baño, intentando con una mano espantar al profesor que la seguía para, quizás, ayudarla.

Su estómago se vació en el acto y tuvo que desistir de echar a Remus de allí, pues le fue de utilidad por una vez desde que se habían visto. El castaño le sostuvo el cabello mientras ella se retorcía y convulsionaba, asqueada por toda la situación. Remus estaba asustado, eso ya se escapaba de sus manos, ella no estaba bien. Le masajeó la espalda manteniendo el silencio y cuando dejó de moverse la intentó conducir hacia la cama pero ella le apartó dando un manotazo.

- ¿Qué tienes? – dijo él al fin. La metamórfaga estaba sentada con la mirada perdida en un sinfín de posibilidades. – Nymphadora…

- No me llames así, por favor, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es eso – murmuró ella con disgusto.

- ¿Podremos ser amigos? Por favor…

Ella se le quedó observando unos minutos, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin que Remus pudiera entender lo que había en esa mirada. Sin entender ni siquiera cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

La auror se puso de pie y se le acercó.

- Si somos amigos nunca más me besarás – susurró de una manera que hizo que él tuviera que tragar saliva, que a él le temblaran las piernas. ¿Tonks actuando seductoramente?

- Está bien – contestó luego de unos minutos.

- Bien. Vete por favor.

Sin embargo, Remus no se movió, sólo la miró tratando de entenderla, no había otra cosa que quisiese en ese momento. Y si alguien le ofreciera cualquier deseo, no dudaría que sería eso.

- Vete – repitió.

Finalmente él se fue.

Silencio. La sensación en el estómago que continuaba y ese cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, movió la mano inquieta y el florero del buró junto a la cama se quebró en dos. Estaba empeorando.

Salió del cuarto, aún sin dormir, directo a la torre de Gryffindor en búsqueda de la única persona que podía ayudarle. Sus síntomas eran raros, especialmente el escaso control que tenía de sus poderes mágicos; podía ser que fuese, en realidad, que sus nervios estaban crispados y lo poco que había dormido últimamente.

Además su situación sentimental no ayudaba, ni el quebrado régimen del mundo mágico.

- Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo a Hermione en cuanto la encontró sentada en la sala común. Un muchacho de la casa de los leones le había abierto la entrada. La castaña estaba sentada junto al pelinegro elegido-salvador-del-mundo-adolescente que la miró extrañado en cuanto se acercó a su amiga. Harry tenía germen de sobreprotector en cuanto a la muchachita se trataba, le costaba permitir que se alejara mucho de él, sin embargo, la bruja no prestó atención a esto.

- Salgamos – le dijo.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo durante un buen rato, hasta que la castaña se detuvo junto a una estatua de un hombre encorvado y con bastón.

- Estoy preocupada – dijo la pelirosada sin perder tiempo mirando a la joven que tenía los labios fruncidos – He tenido… no sé con quién hablar de esto, no sé quien pueda entender lo que me pasa.

- Tranquila, puedes hablar conmigo – la castaña le tomó de la mano y se sentaron en el suelo de a poco. Tonks no podía estar más tiempo de pie.

- necesito hacer una poción de embarazo.

A Hermione le tomó unos minutos entender lo que la auror le había dicho, luego suspiró fuertemente.

- ¿Remus? – preguntó la joven con duda.

- No sabe nada. Ni yo sé si lo que me está pasando es lo que creo. Llevo días sin dormir, estoy irritable, nerviosa, mis poderes están fuera de control por momentos. He roto varias cosas.

- Has pasado por tensión también, puede ser eso – trató de convencerla Hermione.

- Si, también puede serlo. Pero no puedo descartar lo otro, porque también es probable.

- Y necesitas que yo realice la poción… ¿cierto?

- No confío en nadie más para eso, ni en mí misma.

La muchacha asintió poniéndose de pie. Fueron rápidamente a la torre y Tonks esperó fuera unos minutos.

- No le dijiste nada a Ron y Harry, ¿no? – le dijo con gesto preocupado. Últimamente era el único gesto que permanecía en su rostro, lo cual no era bueno, ella no era así.

- Claro que no, le dije que teníamos que hablar cosas de chicas – Hermione sonrió y le indicó que caminara. Se dirigieron al baño de niñas tan asiduamente usado por el trío dorado de Hogwarts.

Odiaba el silencio. Lo había odiado su vida. Pero la cabeza de Nymphadora era un huracán de diferentes posibilidades, situaciones, cosas que no entendía y pocas positivas. Todo era negativo y oscuro en los posibles futuros. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Hermione le había abrazado mientras aguardaba el reposo y resultado de la poción.

Antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos y estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el regazo de la Gryffindor, con desesperación y angustia. Remus no la quería y si estaba esperando un bebé de él la situación sólo sería aún más insoportable, porque lo amaría cada día más, especialmente al hijo que llevase en su interior.

- Está lista – dijo Hermione al cabo de unos minutos y ambas dirigieron la mirada para chequear el color.

Miedo. Silencio.

**Fin del capítulo VII**

Después de mucho tiempo he regresado, lamento haber demorado tanto tiempo, por dios. Pero bueno, acá estoy finalmente, muy feliz de retomar los fics que dejé pendiente. Gracias a los que siguieron y a los que aún siguen el fic: TOonks, ivonne910, Ariana Lovegood, Biank Radcliffe, Staken Tonks, BlackandGold Girls y gchiki lupin. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Cariño,

Ruby P. Black


	8. sueños

**Cuando los lobeznos aullan…**

Por Ruby P. Black

**Capitulo VIII:**"Siempre hay tiempo para empezar"

Ambas parpadearon sorprendidas antes de decir algo. Hermione abrió los labios varias veces antes de decir algo.

- Es positivo.

Estuvieron en silencio durante media hora, hasta que Tonks fue reaccionando ante la noticia y se abrazó a la cintura de la castaña, llorando desconsoladamente mientras su cabello se tornaba de diferentes colores. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, finalmente, las hebras quedaron en un tono entre el azul y el violeta.

- ¿Quieres contarme bien que sucedió?

En pocas palabras, y con cierta renuncia a retomar ese tema, Nymphadora le contó a la muchacha lo que había pasado entre ella y Remus. Volvieron a quedarse pensativas, no había motivo válido para defender al licántropo. Luego, la auror se dirigió a mandar una lechuza informando a Molly sobre lo sucedido, además Hermione tenía clases y era demasiado responsable como para faltar. Tonks lo agradeció en silencio, necesitaba estar sola.

Tenía el estómago revuelto pero aún así el hambre no la dejaba estar tranquila. Durmió prácticamente todo el día y sólo despertó para hacer una ronda breve antes de la cena.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? – le preguntó Hestia con curiosidad ya en el gran comedor.

- descansando, no me he sentido muy bien – alcanzó a murmurar antes de lanzarse a devorar todo lo que tenía al alcance, muy a lo Ron Weasley.

- ¡Vaya que tienes hambre! – se burló su compañero.

Ella le lanzó con una presa de pollo simulando estar enojada y volvió a engullir salvajemente. Remus se le acercó luego.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Estás extraña…

- Si, estoy bien – dijo en pocas palabras tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos y escapando del comedor dispuesta a hacer su ronda nocturna. No quería cruzar más palabras con él o no podría mantener la mentira.

Días después, cuando iba en búsqueda de Hermione a la torre durante el horario que la muchacha tenía libre entre clases, la encontró discutiendo con Harry.

- ¿Estás enojada con nosotros? ¿Es eso? – parecía enojado.

- ¿Estás sordo, Harry? ¡No espero este tipo de reclamos de ti! – exclamó la castaña poniendo los brazos en jarras – les he dicho a ti y a Ron que está todo perfectamente, pero necesito compañía femenina también. ¡Por merlín no me hostigues ahora!

La muchacha la vio entonces y dejó al ojiverde solo frente al retrato de la dama gorda, acercándose sin dejar de bufar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Tonks riendo divertida por primera vez en muchos días.

- Los celos de Harry Potter – susurró Hermione con una mueca divertida.

- ¿Eso es bueno?

- No quiero ni pensarlo – hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

Pasar el tiempo con Hermione hacía que las cosas fuesen mucho más fáciles, le daba tranquilidad, le hacía sentir que los días se le podían escapar de las manos con mayor facilidad.

Una noche, luego de bañarse, se metió en su cama dispuesta a tomar una poción para dormir sin soñar pues realmente necesitaba un buen descanso. Sus poderes se manifestaban de maneras extrañas y a veces llegaban a preocuparle, ya de por sí ella era bastante resuelta a meterse en problemas y causar desastres.

Finalmente se quedó dormida antes de llegar a beber lo que la castaña le había preparado.

Era extraño, un corredor estrecho, lleno de telarañas, y algunos ruidos inquietantes. Caminaba durante minutos, o quizás horas, hasta llegar a una habitación cuadrada y empolvada, con cuadros viejos tirados a un lado. Una cabellera rubia sobresalía de un bulto a un costado, encogido en un rincón sobre el suelo rechinante y sucio.

- "Ayudame…."

Despertó sobresaltada, el cabello negrusco se le agolpaba en las mejillas y en la nuca, no era capaz de controlar su propia respiración y súbitamente, un jarrón se rompió en una esquina del cuarto. Se vistió de prisa tratando de utilizar alguno de los ejercicios que Hermione había leído en un libro sobre embarazos mágicos. ¿Sería diferente si el padre era un hombre lobo?

Tomó su lechuza que era tan patosa como ella pero que seguramente serviría para la misión que le tenía preparada, y la dejó ir por la ventana con un mensaje mientras corría fuera de la habitación y se perdía en un pasillo oscuro. Conocía cada corredor como la palma de su mano y se desenvolvía con tranquilidad, avanzando hasta llegar a los jardines, dispuesta a salir de los confines del castillo para poder aparecerse. No podía ir a buscar a nadie, no tenía que perder tiempo o saldría herido.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se desapareció.

La casa en la que se encontraba seguramente estaba ubicada en Hogsmeade, si es que ella no reconocía mal el paisaje de casas y algunos árboles, podía oler cabeza de puerco desde allí, estaba segura. Se iluminó el paso con su varita preparada como la excelente auror que era (aún cuando había desaprobado sigilo) y no tardó en encontrar el corredor estrecho, con la subsiguiente sala cuadrada. Encontró el cuerpo del muchacho rubio encogido en la misma posición que lo había soñado, con un hilillo de sangre bajándole por la nuca.

- Me abandonaron aquí – balbuceó él con cierto temor, no podía ver claramente a quien le hablaba pues tenía un ojo inflamado.

- Soy Tonks, Draco. Tranquilo. – el instinto maternal, ese que dudaba tener, salió a flote mientras hacía un encantamiento patronus para avisar a la directora del colegio que había encontrado al muchacho. Lo levantó en brazos. Se apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en Hogwarts y corrió, como pudo, a su cuarto.

- ¡¿Tonks estás aquí? – era la voz de Hermione en el umbral, en medio de la oscuridad.

- si, ¿Cómo supiste? No fue eso lo que te escribí.

- Larga historia… ¿Cómo está? – ella se inclinó a examinarlo después de guardar un papel amarillento en el bolsillo de la túnica. – No debes hacer esfuerzo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué miras?

Parado en el umbral de la habitación estaba Harry Potter observándolas con el ceño fruncido.

_Fin del capítulo_

Bueno, luego de una semana aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste. Mis cariños a los que leen. Tuve que mezclar un poco del Harry/Hermione que tanto me gusta, lo siento, es más fuerte que yo.

Ruby P. Black!


	9. molly y la verdad

**Cuando los lobeznos aullan…**

Por Ruby P. Black

**Capitulo IX****: **"Molly y la verdad"

McGonagall llegó a los minutos y prácticamente empujó al moreno de lentes fuera del cuarto. Harry comenzó a golpear la puerta sin importarle mucho que lo castigaran y tuvo que salir la castaña a calmarlo.

- ¡Harry basta! ¿Qué crees que haces?

- ¿Qué haces tu con ese traidor? – él entrecerró los ojos.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además… está herido, necesita nuestra ayuda.

- ¿Y porque yo no puedo entrar? – se cruzó de brazos como niño pequeño, estaba haciendo un berrinche y lo sabía.

- Porque tu no siquiera tienes interés en ayudarle, por favor, deja de complicar las cosas.

- ¿Yo las complico?

Tonks carraspeó entonces, estaba frente a ellos que no tenían idea de cuando había salido del cuarto.

- No discutan por esta tontería, chicos, no desperdicien todo ese amor que se tienen. Hermione, la enfermera no está en Hogwarts esta noche, ¿Podrías traer un poco tu del ungüento y de la poción para dormir sin soñar?

- Claro – sonrojada hasta las raíces la castaña comenzó a caminar hasta la torre. Harry le seguía los talones, más que nada alentado por Tonks.

Estaban en silencio, cada uno meditando las palabras de la auror. Entonces, el moreno la sujetó del brazo y la acorraló contra una pared antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar o darse cuenta realmente lo que sucedía. Al instante, los labios del muchacho estaban sobre los suyos, moviéndose con frenesí, obligándole a seguirle. Antes de notarlo, ya le estaba correspondiendo.

Tonks estaba hambrienta, bastante. Por lo cual decidió ir a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer antes de regresar a cuidar de Draco. Como de costumbre, los elfos le trataron con amabilidad e hicieron muchas cosas ricas preparándoselas en una canasta. Creyó que incluso olía a flores. Era como si las criaturas supiesen de su condición antes que ella.

Cuando volvió con Draco, Hermione le daba a beber la poción para dormir sin soñar, ruborizada hasta la punta de las orejas, y con Harry, aún en pijama, observándola de brazos cruzados. McGonagall había accedido a irse, dejándolos a cargo, aparentemente segura de que el rubio estaba bien con ellos.

- ¿A dónde se fue la directora? – dijo la metamórfoga.

- Le dije que se fuera a dormir, estaba muy agotada - ¿Qué hacia Remus Lupin en su habitación?

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- Ayudo a los chicos. – el castaño se encogió de hombros y eso la exasperó aún más si era posible.

Había aceptado a regañadientes ser su amiga y ahora él se tomaba toda la confianza del mundo con ella.

¿Por qué Hermione estaba sonrojada?

- ¿Qué paso? – le susurró quedamente mientras colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente de Draco.

- Luego te cuento pero… gracias – dijo Hermione con una mueca que le hizo demasiada gracia. Se veía demasiada tierna, también Harry quien cruzado de brazos no se perdía ningún movimiento de la muchacha. – ya está, creo que adora dormirá bien.

- Vamos, Herms, Tonks también tiene que dormir.

¿Quién diría que el niño-que-vivió sería tan posesivo? Los observó con una sonrisa mientras conjuraba lo que sería su cama. Remus compartió el momento.

- Es un igual a su padre, James también era así de celoso con Lily.

- Ajá, bueno, Remus quiero descansar.

- Claro, que tengas buenas noches – quiso acercarse y retrocedió en el acto, impulsado por alguna fuerza extra humana, quizás no sabía de qué forma estar a su lado. Ella misma no sabía como estar compartiendo tiempo con él.

Amaneció un día totalmente diferente, Draco había despertado un instante cuando Hermione le contaba lo sucedido con Harry por la noche, y aparentemente, el rubio se sentía mejor pues había lanzado uno de sus comentarios.

- Al fin el cara rajada se dio cuenta de que te ama, Hermione.

La castaña no había salido de la sorpresa aún cuando el muchacho había regresado al sueño profundo en que permanecía.

Mientras hacía una de sus rondas, Hestia le dijo que Molly Weasley estaba en Hogwarts y le estaba buscando. La encontró cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, quince minutos después. La mujer de rostro redondeado lucía evidentemente preocupada por ella, se encaminaron a su habitación al instante.

- Tonks, mira… yo entiendo lo que ha sucedido entre tu y Remus durante todo este tiempo, pero debes decirlo.

- Molly tu no entiendes y no es algo que vaya a discutir – dijo con firmeza entrando al cuarto. Revisó que Draco dormía nuevamente – Ya tomé la decisión, él no tiene porque saberlo.

- ¡Pero Tonks!

- no puedo – balbuceó con congoja.

- Si, si puedes. ¡Remus tiene que saber que va a ser padre!

A continuación, el tiempo hizo una voltereta frente a sus ojos y se paralizó por completo. Sus ojos, en ese instante azules, se encontraron con la figura de Remus Lupin de pie frente a ella, saliendo del baño de su habitación.

**Fin del capítulo IX  
**

Ah, soy tan cruel por dejarlo justo aquí. Pero bueno, necesitaba algo de suspenso. El capítulo es hiper corto, pero quería resolver el tema de Draco y de mi otra pareja favorita, Harry y Hermione. Además, necesitaba darle a Tonks algo más por lo cual preocuparse. De todas maneras, es un fic corto, unos tres capítulos más y se termina.

Gracias a los que todavía leen el fic.

Besos,

Ruby P. Black


End file.
